


Я хочу рассказать тебе (правду)

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Oliver Queen, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Translation, by Pheasant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Она заслуживала знать правду. Стоило сказать ей много лет назад. Но ему никогда не хватало смелости. Теперь... он готов. Он устал прятаться.





	Я хочу рассказать тебе (правду)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want to Tell You (the Truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816910) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Таймлайн событий: где-то в районе первого сезона. Омельен: омега, которого привлекают исключительно другие омеги (иногда еще и беты, но только не альфы); тридинамик: человек какого угодно пола, испытывающий влечение и к бетам, и к альфам, и к омегам.

На улице стемнело, солнце отправилось спать, а вместе с ним и большинство жителей Старлинга. Казалось, что оно зашло слишком рано для начала лета, но вряд ли это была аномалия, скорее всего, Тея просто потеряла счёт времени. Оливер стоял на крыше в одиночестве, он смотрел на огни города: на жилые дома и офисные здания; на его лице отражались боль и усталость. Лёгкий ветерок пронёсся над крышей и принёс Тее, стоящей около окна, запах Оливера. От него пахло той девушкой-омегой, с которой он флиртовал весь вечер. У неё был аромат цветов сирени и молочного коктейля с клубникой, лета и сладости, обычные омежьи запахи. А ещё от одежды Оливера несло сексом и возбуждением. Тея с отвращением поморщила нос. Она не хотела знать, кого трахал её старший брат. Совсем.

— Привет, Олли, — тихо сказала Тея. — Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— Привет, Тея, — Оливер улыбнулся, как обычно. Но, как бывало с самого его возвращения, эта улыбка казалась напряжённой и сдержанной. — Да, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Тебе интересно, куда я ухожу и что скрываю. Я хочу рассказать, что со мной происходит. Ты заслуживаешь знать.

Каждое слово будто бы застревало у него в горле, но он продолжал говорить. Его руки дрожали и, чтобы скрыть это, он сложил их на груди.

Дыхание Теи перехватило, легкие будто отказывались наполняться воздухом, пока Оливер не закончит говорить. Она знала: что-то происходит. Раньше ей казалось, что Оливер — это Стрела, но недавние события доказали, что это не так. Тея терялась в догадках, что творится с её драгоценным братом-альфой.

— Мама уже знает половину того, о чём я хочу тебе рассказать, думаю, о второй половине она догадывается, но ничего не говорит, — Оливер посмотрел на сестру и глубоко вздохнул, потом перевёл взгляд на крышу под своими ногами, будто стыдился. — Уже во времена моего детства омеги добились уважения. Люди на самом деле многое изменили, приняв Права Омег. Но, когда я только родился, пусть это и было не слишком давно… первенец-омега считался позором. Люди… Люди предпочитали соврать при получении свидетельства о рождении. Они вписывали первый пол и отмечали, что их ребёнок — альфа. Пахучие железы блокировали с младенчества, чтобы никто ничего не узнал даже во время полового созревания. Они предпочитали давать ребёнку супрессанты с двенадцати лет, чтобы у него не случалось течки и ничто не раскрыло в нём омегу. Все богатые семьи желали, чтобы их первенец-омега вёл себя как идеальный наследник. И наша семья не была исключением, Тея.

— Что? — она уже смогла выдохнуть, но казалось, что кровь в жилах заледенела. — То есть ты?.. А мама и папа…

— Да, я омега, — сказал Оливер и горько рассмеялся.

Он так знакомо покачал головой, что напомнил Тее о днях, когда рассказывал о глупостях, которые он творил, и они смеялись над ним вместе. Но воспоминания в тот же миг отступили.

— Конечно, мама и папа знали. Но ты не можешь их винить. Они защищали меня как умели. Просто мне пора прекратить принимать эту защиту и наконец стать собой.

— Постой, а как же все те омеги, которых ты трахал? От тебя прямо сейчас несёт одной из них!

Тее это казалось бессмысленным, она всё ещё пыталась осознать слова Оливера. У него были какие-то другие причины рассказать о том, какого он пола. Точно было что-то ещё, о чём он молчал.

— Зачем спать с ними, если они тебе неинтересны?

Тея вздрогнула от собственного вопроса, и чувство вины скрутило её изнутри.

— Я не говорил, что они мне неинтересны, — Оливер ответил так тихо, что дуновение ветра могло заглушить его слова. Он никогда в жизни не говорил с таким стыдом и смущением.

В голове Теи щёлкнуло.

— О… — поняла она. — Ты омельен? Или как минимум не натурал. Тебе нравятся все? Или только омеги? Или и омеги, и беты? Или...

— Только омеги, — Оливер перебил Тею до того, как она начала лепетать, как идиотка. — Я могу говорить, что я омельен. Это мне подходит. 

Он с улыбкой добавил:

— И да, я точно не натурал. Меня никогда в жизни не привлекали альфы, да и беты мне не по душе. — А потом он спросил, сделав паузу, будто боялся произнести подобное вслух: — Ты… не против?

— Да! Конечно же я не против! То есть я много лет знаю, что тот же Томми — тридинамик, и у меня с этим никаких проблем, — Тея рассмеялась, напряжение исчезло, ей стало легче дышать. — Я успела подумать, что ты какой-то там мститель, а ты на самом деле скрывал свой пол и сексуальную ориентацию!

— Да, это забавно, — если слова Оливера и прозвучали странно, то Тея не заметила или не указала на это.

Она обернулась и с лёгкостью запрыгнула в открытое окно. Оливер остался на месте, наблюдая, как уходит сестра. Он раскрыл ей свою величайшую тайну. Другую он мог рассказать в следующий раз.


End file.
